Various techniques are available for obtaining blood glucose levels in patients with diabetes. One technique requires a small blood sample from the patients, e.g. from a finger prick. The blood sample is placed on a chemically prepared test strip and inserted into a glucose meter that analyzes the test strip and provides a blood glucose level. Unfortunately, to monitor their blood glucose levels, diabetics may need to prick their fingers multiple times within a day. This monitoring process can be painful, inconvenient and creates possible exposure to infections. Additionally, measurements with these devices present an error of uncertainty range between 6-7% depending on sample quality, human error, calibration, humidity, and hygiene in the sample area.
Thus, there is a need for an accurate, non-invasive blood analytic and glucose monitoring method and device that eliminates the pain of drawing blood as well as eliminates a source of potential infection.